


Orbit

by CooperJR



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/pseuds/CooperJR
Summary: Leorio calls Kurapika again.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song 'Orbit' by Regal
> 
> Im bringing song fics back from the grave, sorry not sorry.
> 
> tw: mentions bruises and scratches and getting bandaged up.

Unlocking and opening the door, Leorio leered at his flat. It was still empty. Same as it had been this morning. Dumping his briefcase and coat on the floor, he moved across the living room, flipping the stereo on. The music from last night picked up where it had left off. He quickly clicked a button on his phone, holding it up to his ear and collapsing into a chair.

The music echoed in the receiver as it rang out.

_Why you gotta be, the prettiest when you leave?_

_Come back to me, come back to me_

_How do you paint the sky?_

_By taking light, by taking light_

_“The number you have reached is currently not available. Please leave a message or try again later.”_

He sighed. “Kurapika. It's Leorio. Again. I was just….”

_When I get cold but I still know_

_You'll come back for me, please be back for me_

“You left pretty quickly this morning. Be sure to drink water and take painkillers for your arm.”

_When morning comes you kiss my eyes_

_You paint the sky you give back your light_

“I may have wrapped it up for now, but that doesn't mean you can just go off and chase people and stories again. You have to rest it. Or else…”

_And I know you'll be home, when you're in orbit, in orbit_

_Triumphant, unencumbered_

“Or else you'll stress it and it won't heal. And it _won't_ be because i'm a bad doctor.”

_So lucid yet lethargic_

_it's the morning when I'm honest_

“Just...call me when you get this. Again.” He hung up, staring at the ceiling until the heat in his eyes faded.

_There's no light like the dawn_

Last night Kurapika had appeared at his door, chest heaving, arm cradled to their chest, the excited gleam of a good story bright in their eyes. Those eyes alone would have made his heart stop and stutter excitedly. But the state of their arm - bruised, with deep scratches along the back as if they had wretched their arm free of someone else's hold - just made him want to hold them and keep them from the world.

_And we'll bathe in your light_

_And we'll bathe when you orbit_

But that was a taboo subject. One that would certainly send them running. 

_But I know you'll be home, when you're in orbit, in orbit_

If they ran from Leorio, from the comfort of his home, he really didn't know where else they would go.

_Triumphant, unencumbered_

_So lucid yet lethargic_

And that thought scared him more than seeing them at his doorstep at two in the morning. 

_It's the morning when I'm honest_

_There's no light like the dawn_

_Somatic and sonic_

_Not merely platonic_

_It's the morning, when I'm honest_

With his eyes feeling less feverish, less prone to overflowing, he raised his phone to his face again, seeing no change, no notifications. 

_There's no light like the dawn_

_And we'll bathe when you orbit_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Art by the the wonderful Bin-Mi-Bin!

@\Lu001Zo on twitter, @\bin_bin_15.4 on ig!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a late night 'OMG THIS SONG IS LEOPIKA' moment, and im nothing if not dedicated. Think of this as a prequel in Gets Gone, or even in canon if you squint. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you Lorilanda for the beta!


End file.
